Elle était trop belle pour être vraie
by Canuzzu
Summary: Voilà l'histoire de Rosalie Hale, cet ange descendu du ciel. Fanfic constituée de toute une série de one-shots racontant les plus tristes et les meilleurs moments de sa triste vie... POV ROSE
1. 1 Le jour où j'ai gagné un frère

Et voilàààà mon nouveau petit bébé. Je sais que j'ai d'autres fics que je dois terminer mais j'avoue avoir pris un certain plaisir à écrire celle-ci.

Alors, en gros on va dire que c'est… l'histoire de Rosalie Hale (ben ouais, désolée, y'a pas d'autres mots…) tout simplement ce sera une série de One-Shots qui raconteront un peu la vie de Rosalie. Celle quand elle était humaine, celle pendant sa transformation, celle de sa cohabitation avec les Cullen, sa rencontre avec Emmett ; ensuite de Jasper et Alice. Et puis certainement une partie de son mépris envers Bella… :) Tout ceci évidemment en POV Rosalie.

Voici le premier OS : _Le jour où j'ai gagné un frère_

J'espère que vous aimerez, je vais tenter de faire quelque chose d'un peu plus narratif ^^ Et… si le cœur vous en dit… si vous voulez faire plaisir à une pauvre âme en peine comme moi… il y a toujours les reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir (ah, la fille qui vous oblige pas du tout) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Non, cette vie ne me tentait plus. J'avais tout fait pour m'y adapter. Pour me faire accepter au sein de la famille Cullen.  
Mais à quoi bon ? On m'avait volé ma vie, mon âme, mon futur… J'aurais préféré être morte au lieu d'être devenue cette buveuse de sang immonde que j'étais. Car oui, c'était ce que j'étais, moi Rosalie Hale, plus belle qu'un ange descendu du Ciel, j'étais un monstre. Un vampire.  
Je n'en voulais pas à mon créateur ; mon père, Carlisle. Il avait cru bien faire et sa tendresse paternelle m'avait plus que réchauffé le cœur au cours des trois dernières années que j'avais passé en sa compagnie.  
Pourtant, aujourd'hui, cela ne me suffisait plus. Humaine, j'avais eu un idéal de vie : une grande maison avec piscine à l'arrière, peut-être un chien – mais un tout petit alors, un petit chihuahua, pourquoi pas ? – j'aurais été la riche épouse d'un grand chef d'entreprise. Monsieur aurait été le parti idéal : beau, aimant, tendre, fidèle. Riche. Très riche. L'homme parfait. Il n'aurait été amoureux que de moi pour le restant de nos jours. Et bien sûr, nous aurions eu des bambins ! J'en voulais plein, tellement… deux garçons, et deux filles. Oh oui, des jumelles ! De jolies jumelles qui auraient hérité de la beauté de leur mère et de l'intelligence de leur père…  
Je secouai brusquement la tête et chassai mes vieux idéaux de ma tête. Je n'aurais _jamais _tout cela. Je n'aurais jamais de petit chihuahua, une grande maison, un mari aimant et une armée de gosses aussi beaux qu'intelligents. _Jamais_. J'étais condamnée à rester seule, emprisonnée dans un corps trop beau pour être assumé. Et le pire dans ce martyr, c'est que _rien_ ne pouvait l'empêcher de me consumer éternellement… J'étais destinée à être malheureuse pour le restant de mes jours. Je n'avais ni le droit de dormir pour apaiser ma souffrance, ni celui de m'enlever la vie… Je devais simplement subir mon malheur, avec ou sans mon consentement.  
Je m'étais réfugiée dans ma chambre depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Cachée sous la couette, j'avais rabattu le coussin sur ma tête pour faire taire les bruits de la maison, sans succès. Soudain, un grincement que je connaissais. De l'air. Une odeur fruitée. Des pas feutrés, souples, gracieux. Je reconnus là mon visiteur, bien surprise par sa venue dans « l'antre du Diable » comme il disait si bien. Je restai muette et immobile sous mes draps.

- Rose.  
C'était la première fois qu'il s'adressait à moi sans une once d'exaspération ou d'agressivité. Je fronçai le nez, soupçonneuse du comportement étrange de mon « frère ».  
Edward avait été cette épine dans mon pied, le méchant bonhomme du propre comte de ma vie, l'élément perturbateur, celui qui s'opposait à mon bonheur. Il ne m'avait jamais aimé. Et quand je disais jamais, je pesais mes mots.  
Du temps où j'étais une vulgaire mais heureuse humaine, j'avais déjà essayé d'attirer le regard du ténébreux Edward Cullen. Ce garçon si beau, si taciturne, si effrayant, si attirant… toutes les jeunes femmes prêtes à marier le vénéraient et priaient chaque jour que Dieu faisait pour que le jeune Cullen daigne leur adresser ne fus-ce qu'un regard. Moi, je n'étais pas comme ça. Je ne courrais pas après les garçons. C'était ça, ce que mon père m'avait inculqué, la fierté des Hale. Ne jamais s'abaisser, ne jamais se sous-estimer. J'étais une fille belle et bien éduquée, je n'avais pas besoin de courir après mes amants, c'était à eux de venir à moi.  
Mais Edward était de ceux à qui la vie de couple n'intéressait pas. Pendant les deux ans où nous avions vécu dans la même ville, il n'avait jamais été accompagné de la moindre personne.  
Son père s'exaspérait à raconter au mien à quel point Edward était pointu en sélection des demoiselles. J'avais rougi.  
N'étais-je donc pas assez bien pour ce jeune Cullen ? N'étais-je pas assez belle, assez intelligente et convoitée pour qu'il soit aussi à mes pieds, comme tous les hommes de la ville ? La réponse était tout simplement non.  
Je m'apprêtais de mes plus beaux habits lors des soirées mondaines réunissant les plus riches habitants de la ville, dont les Hale et les Cullen. Je voulais faire impression. J'étais résolue et déterminée à ce qu'Edward en pince pour moi. Quelle idiote j'étais !  
Malgré mes nombreux efforts, jamais il n'avait daigné à baisser les yeux vers moi. J'aurais pu être invisible que l'effet aurait été le même.  
Ne pas être l'objet de ses désirs m'avait troublé à l'époque. J'étais terriblement confuse, vexée et outrée que ce Dieu au corps marmoréen ne m'accordait pas la moindre importance.  
J'étais une gamine gâtée et capricieuse, je le savais bien. Détester Edward Cullen (enfin, lui et toute sa famille) ne m'était pas permis, vu que je ne les connaissais pas. Et puis, le docteur et sa femme étaient de bons amis à mes parents. Je ne pouvais juste pas m'entendre avec leur fils.  
Tant pis.  
Son indifférence à mon égard m'avait rendue de plus en plus aigrie à chaque rare fois où on se retrouvait à nouveau dans la même pièce. J'avais finalement laissé mon instinct me guider et j'avais appris à mépriser cet individu aux traits parfaits.

Je me raidis brusquement en sentant le matelas s'affaisser à ma droite. Son odeur délicieuse vint me chatouiller les narines. Fleur d'oranger, eau salée, caramel, bonbon acidulé… Edward sentait très bon.  
- Rose, répéta-t-il.  
Pourquoi avait-il prit ce ton inquiet ? Je savais qu'Edward ne m'aimait guère, ma souffrance n'aurait pas dû le toucher d'une quelconque manière.  
- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?  
Je n'avais aucune envie de lui adresser la parole. La seule personne que j'aurais admise dans ma chambre était Esmée. Malheureusement, cette dernière était partie chasser avec Carlisle un jour plus tôt. J'étais donc seule dans cette grande villa en compagnie d'un vampire hostile à mon égard.  
- Je suis désolé de te déranger, continua-t-il. Mais ça fait quelques temps que je ne peux m'empêcher d'entendre chacune de ses sombres pensées… et ça fait trois jours que je suis aussi bouleversé que toi. Il faut que ça s'arrête.  
- C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit, répondis-je sombrement, ma voix étouffée par les couvertures.  
- Pas de cette manière là.  
Mes sens décuplés m'apprirent qu'il souriait à cet instant. La raison m'échappait encore.  
- Tu as difficile à t'adapter à notre vie, et personne n'a dit que c'était facile. Au début, j'étais comme toi. Rebel, indécis, incompris. Ma vie était brisée. On m'avait retiré toute chance de réaliser un jour mes rêves… mais je m'y suis habitué, tu vois ? Je n'irais pas de là à dire que je préfère mon existence actuelle, mais je m'y suis fait. Cette vie n'est pas si sordide, Rose, tu as encore des tas de choses à découvrir.  
Ces paroles étaient adressées aux murs, sans doute. Je n'y prêtais aucune attention. Rien de ce que dira Edward, ou n'importe qui d'autre, ne pourra jamais me consoler. Je désirais une chose que personne ne pouvait m'offrir. Petite princesse Rosalie ne pouvait pas toujours gagner…  
- Ca fait longtemps que tu as abandonné ton statut de petite princesse, me souffla-t-il.  
Son ton léger me désarçonnait totalement. Pourquoi d'un coup s'était-il mis à me parler et non me cracher à la figure ? Fébrilement et poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, je me dégageai du coussin et des couvertures qui m'enroulaient.  
Je fixai intensément Edward. Il revenait de sa partie de châsse, ses yeux mordorés brillaient d'inquiétude. Je me permis de le contempler encore une fois, ne me lassant pas de sa stupéfiante splendeur et de sa sombre beauté.  
J'étais plus belle, bien sûr, mais je considérais presque Edward comme un rival potentiel. Stupide, n'est-ce pas ?  
Ce dernier éclata d'un petit rire bref en voyant mes pensées, et j'arrêtai immédiatement ma contemplation de cet Apollon qui m'avait toujours haït.  
- Je sais que je n'ai pas été un gentleman envers toi depuis ton arrivée ici.  
- C'est le moindre que l'on puisse dire, grognai-je en ne le lâchant pas des yeux.  
- Pourras-tu me pardonner un jour ?  
Je ne répondis rien. Pardonner l'attitude exécrable d'Edward ? Après ces trois années où il m'avait insufflé sa haine à chaque fois que je m'approchais trop de lui ? Pardonner cette personne qui avait rendu mon existence encore plus difficile à supporter ?  
J'avais eu besoin de réconfort et je l'avais trouvé dans les bras maternels d'Esmée, j'avais trouvé l'attention, la protection et l'écoute d'un père dans ceux de Carlisle. Edward, par contre, s'était toujours battu pour me considérer comme une étrangère, pas une Cullen.  
- Non, marmonna-t-il, tête baissée, tu es aujourd'hui Rosalie Hale Cullen. Je le sais, et j'en suis désolé si je t'ai fait douté.  
- Je ne suis pas une Cullen.  
Il releva la tête, surpris.  
- Bien sûr que si ! Sinon, pourquoi resterais-tu avec nous ? Tu aurais pu partir.  
Je me rappelai clairement cette journée de chasse. J'étais en seule compagnie de Carlisle. Ce dernier m'avait longuement observé manger avant de venir à ma rencontre. Il m'avait alors simplement dit que j'étais prête. « Prête à quoi ? » l'avais-je interrogée. « Prête à te débrouiller toute seule ». Carlisle m'avait alors expliqué que j'avais eu une exemplaire retenue face au sang humain, que je n'étais pas un nouveau-né sauvage, dangereux et assoiffé. Et pour conclure, il m'avait alors annoncé que je pouvais m'en aller si tel était mon désir.  
C'était complètement paniquée et apeurée que j'avais sauté dans ses bras et que je l'avais supplié de ne pas m'abandonner.  
Je ris légèrement face à ce souvenir théâtral.  
Carlisle m'avait réconforté dans l'idée que je pouvais rester avec eux pour l'éternité, si le cœur m'en disait. « Tu fais partie de notre famille, mais tu as le droit de partir. » Ce sur quoi j'avais répondu : « Mais je ne veux pas partir ! Vous êtes les seules personnes qui me restent ! »  
Edward vivait ces moments avec moi. Je secouai la tête pour me reconcentrer sur nous.  
- Je ne pense pas que la peur d'être seule y soit pour quelque chose, m'annonça-t-il.  
- Vas-y, alors, apprends moi quelque chose de neuf, soupirai-je.  
- Je crois que tu ne veux tout simplement pas admettre que tu as finis par adopter Carlisle et Esmée tout comme eux l'ont fait pour toi.  
Une fois de plus, Edward avait ôté les mots de ma bouche. Bien sûr, ce bouffon lisait dans mes esprits, il me connaissait malheureusement mieux que moi-même.  
Ma retenue avait eu raison de tout. J'affectionnais particulièrement mes deux sauveurs, mes « parents adoptifs » comme disait gaiement Esmée, sauf que je n'arrivais pas à le leur dire. C'était dans mon caractère, je n'ouvrais pas mon cœur. Du moins, plus depuis ma transformation.  
Ils avaient remplacé le vide dans ma vie et je leur étais totalement redevable de toute la gentillesse et l'attention dont ils avaient fait preuve à mon égard.  
J'étais la fille que Carlisle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir ; belle, puissante, intelligente, à fort caractère. Et également la collègue d'Esmée qui se lassait, avant mon arrivée, de cohabiter avec deux garçons.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, de toute façon ?  
- Que j'ai été fort égoïste d'être l'obstacle aux rêves de mes parents.  
Je le regardai, l'air interdit. Il fixai toujours le sol de manière intense, comme extrêmement gêné.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- C'est-à-dire une vraie et grande famille soudée.  
Nous restâmes silencieux pendant de longues minutes. J'étais trop à plat pour pouvoir lui demander plus d'explication, raison pour laquelle je m'enfermais à nouveau dans ma tête, oubliant momentanément qu'Edward y avait accès sans problème.  
Qu'entendait-il par là exactement ?  
- Esmée et Carlisle sont bons, reprit-il, très sérieusement. En échange de l'amour qu'ils nous donnent, ils n'aspirent qu'à une chose : qu'on soit un jour une grande et belle famille. Carlisle est ton créateur, c'est pourquoi il t'aime beaucoup, et puis, il a toujours voulu avoir une fille. Esmée, quant à elle, c'est une femme en manque de maternité. Elle a besoin d'enfants… alors même si je suis plus âgé qu'elle, je n'ai eu aucun mal à la considérer comme ma propre mère. Car elle a beaucoup d'amour à donner. Et elle t'en donne à toi aussi, même si tu joues l'indifférente, je peux voir que tu en as besoin.  
- Je sais déjà tout ça, Edward, interrompis-je d'une voix dure.  
Je ne supportais pas qu'il mette mes faiblesses à plat sur la table.  
- J'allais en venir à la partie dont tu ne sais rien, répliqua-t-il en demi-sourire. J'avoue ne pas avoir été très engageant quand tu es arrivée ici, et je m'en excuse encore, mais… tu ne peux pas vraiment m'en vouloir.  
Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant son sourire s'intensifier. Où voulait-il en venir ?  
- Es-tu en train d'insinuer que c'est de ma faute si tu as été d'un caractère de cochon malade pendant trois ans ? m'exclamai-je.  
Il rit de bon cœur, me désarçonnant encore plus. J'avais devant moi un nouvel Edward. Ce n'était plus ce garçon taciturne, misanthrope et renfermé que j'avais côtoyé ces dernières années. Il me parlait à cœur ouvert, comme si sa haine s'était volatilisée d'un coup, comme si j'étais _devenue son amie_ et je le voyais rire franchement devant mes exclamations. Quel étrange garçon…  
- Tu n'y es pas du tout, Rose !  
_Rose_ ? Allons donc, maintenant il m'appelait par mon petit surnom ? Mais que lui arrivait-il ?  
- Ou Rosalie, si tu préfères, se reprit-il tout de suite.  
Je lui intimai de continuer son discours d'un coup de menton.  
- Bon. Disons que… toi et moi savons très bien que tu ne m'as_ jamais_ aimé. De ton vivant, Rosalie, souviens-toi de chacun de nos rencontres. Tu me détestais. Je pouvais entendre toutes tes pensées violentes et meurtrières à mon égard me brouiller l'esprit. Je n'entendais que ça. Tu m'as traité de tous les noms de pigeons qui existent !  
Ce fut à mon tour de sourire face à ce souvenir. Oh oui, et des noms de pigeons j'en connaissais beaucoup. Petite princesse de la société côtoyait parfois les filles de la banlieue. Elles étaient tellement plus intéressantes que les ladies de mon rang.  
Edward me regarda, un sourcil relevé si haut qu'il se perdait dans ses mèches de cheveux cuivrés.  
- Toi et les filles de la banlieue ?  
- Nous étions liées d'une proche amitié, répondis-je simplement, sur la défensive.  
- Bien, bien, je te crois. Soit. Ne nie pas ce que je viens de te dire. Je connais les raisons un peu farfelues de ta haine à mon égard, et encore une fois j'en suis désolé, je ne t'ai jamais ignoré de manière délibérée. C'est juste que… les humains ne m'intéressent pas plus que ça. Je n'aime pas tellement être en leur compagnie, et quand c'est le cas, je préfère tout simplement ne pas y faire attention.  
Humaine, je me serais empourprée. Oui, il est vrai que je le détestais pour des raisons un peu légères. Mais j'avais sensiblement mûri depuis ma transformation, et par les temps qui courraient, j'avais réalisé que je ne lui en voulais plus. Edward était comme ça. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne me regardait pas _moi_, c'est qu'il ne regardait personne, de toute façon.  
- Je suis heureux de te l'entendre penser, dit Edward, pensif. Mais le problème c'est que… j'ai un sale caractère, tu sais ? J'ai le chic pour vite trouver une raison de ne pas aimer telle ou telle personne. Et pour toi, c'était ça. Tu me détestais, je te détestais donc en retour, sans trop savoir pourquoi, peut-être par rancune de t'entendre penser toutes ces choses horribles à mon sujet. Quand Carlisle t'a ramené ici et que tu étais encore vivante mais gravement blessée, quand je t'ai reconnu… je me suis emporté, c'est vrai. Je l'ai supplié de ne pas te transformer, parce que je ne voulais pas d'une petite peste enquiquineuse en guise de petite sœur. C'aurait été infernal selon moi à cette époque. Mais mon père a insisté, essayant de me ramener à la raison. Tu étais néanmoins victime de quelque chose que personne ne méritait, même pas toi, et je l'eus reconnus assez vite. Tu ne méritais pas de mourir de cette manière là, si abrupt. J'ai donc dit à Carlisle de faire ce qu'il pensait être le mieux, et trois jours plus tard, tu déménageais dans ma chambre.  
J'avais les yeux rivés sur ces lèvres alors qu'il me racontait cette histoire. Je buvais ses paroles, essayant d'en dénouer les nœuds et d'y comprendre le sens, mais tout cela n'arrivait pas à m'amener à la conclusion de son récit.  
- Pour ne pas faire de mal à mes parents… et puis un peu à toi aussi, car je n'ignorais pas que tu souffrais déjà de cette histoire avec ton fiancé, j'ai donc décidé de ne pas faire de scènes. Je ne voulais pas commencer à créer des disputes au sein de la famille simplement parce que j'avais un problème avec toi. Je me suis donc dit que le mieux était de t'ignorer.  
- De me rendre la vie infernale, oui, marmonnai-je sombrement.  
Il rit encore une fois. Le saligaud !  
- Je m'en excuse éperdument, crois-moi. Tout ça pour dire que… ça fait quelques semaines que je ressens des choses très négatives émaner de toi. Au début, je me suis dit que c'était juste une passade, mais ça s'est aggravé de jour en jour. Et tu n'arrêtes pas, Rose. Tu y penses constamment, et ça me tue de le savoir et de ne pas pouvoir intervenir.  
- Je te demanderai simplement de ne pas lire dans mes pensées, désormais.  
- Je ne peux pas, répliqua-t-il. Je ne peux pas simplement ignorer des pensées qui s'imposent à moi.  
- Alors, reste loin de moi. Je suis une usine à mauvaises ondes, en ce moment.  
- Je le sais, et c'est bien pour ça que je ne peux pas faire _comme si_ je ne savais rien. Esmée et Carlisle aussi s'en doutent, mais avec moins de précision et de certitude que moi, mais je ne veux rien leur dire sans ton accord. Ce sont _tes _pensées après tout.  
- Et pourrais-tu simplement te mêler de tes affaires ? grognai-je en me redressant brusquement, un peu confuse.  
Je ne lui avais rien demandé à lui, ce détritus de la famille Cullen ! C'était injuste qu'il eut un don si dévastateur.  
- Non, je ne peux pas, répliqua-t-il simplement en soutenant mon regard.  
Ses pupilles mordorées brillaient à la lueur des flammes de la cheminée.  
- Et pourquoi pas ?  
- Parce que tu es ma petite sœur, et que c'est mon rôle. Je ne laisserais pas tomber un Cullen. C'est ce qui me lie à toi, aujourd'hui.  
Je le regardai, les yeux plissés en une mine sceptique. Etait-il sérieux dans ce qu'il disait, ou se fichait-il encore une fois de moi ? Je faisais parfois preuve de beaucoup de naïveté dans mes décisions. Mais pour je ne sais quelle raison, je décidai de le croire. Le vampire que j'avais devant moi n'était plus le même que les semaines précédentes. Je ne savais pas ce qui avait pu provoquer un tel renversement de situation, mais le sourire qu'il me gratifia m'emplit d'un espoir soudain.  
- Tu vas voir, Rose. Ca ira mieux, je te le promets. Mais seulement si tu me fais confiance et que tu me promets de ne pas ignorer mes conseils.  
- Je crois que c'est la seule option qui s'offre à moi.  
- Je crois aussi. J'ai déjà été un grand frère, et je le serais encore, ce n'est pas si mal que ça après tout. Bon, évidemment, je pourrais me montrer un peu protecteur à ton égard (oh, mais oui j'adorerais ça !) et puis bon, certainement parfois un peu d'humeur taquine pour t'ennuyer (comme si j'allais m'en plaindre) et je pourrais me montrer intransigeant sur tes fréquentations masculines. Et je le saurais ! s'exclama-t-il avec vigueur en point mon front de son index.  
Je ne pus qu'éclater de rire. Non, je rêvais. Moi, qui riait ? Depuis quand je riais ?  
Mon rire était parfait, cristallin, ni trop grave, ni trop aigu. Juste parfait. Comme tout le reste, songeai-je avec très peu de modestie.  
- Tu resteras néanmoins toujours une Hale, marmonna Edward. Petite princesse qui a un rire parfait, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Arrête de te moquer !  
- Je ne me moque pas, j'interprète juste tes pensées. Elles me divertissent beaucoup, et je suis très sérieux.  
Il rit de moi jusqu'à ce qu'aucune sombre pensée ne vienne entraver ma tête. Toujours surprise par la nouvelle attitude d'Edward, je me mis à songer à quelques paroles qu'Esmée m'avait rapporté à son sujet : « C'est un bon fils. Son cœur est grand et pur. Certes, il ne le montre pas, mais j'ai depuis longtemps percé sa carapace. »  
Peut-être était-ce simplement dans sa nature. Je ne me plaignis cependant pas de ce revirement de situation. Edward, d'une quelconque manière que j'ignorais, arrivait à me distraire, à me faire sourire… même à me faire rire. Il parvenait à me faire oublier ma tristesse rien que par un de ses regards ambrés.

C'est à partir de ce jour là qu'Edward et moi devînmes inséparables. Les gens nous croyaient en couple ; ce n'était pas le cas. Il était mon frère. J'étais sa sœur. Nous étions des Cullen. Et plus rien ne pouvait m'arrêter d'espérer qu'un jour mon existence serait meilleure.


	2. 2 Le jour où j'étais jalouse

Coucou ! Voilà un nouvel OS sur la vie de Rosalie. Elle est humaine et elle rencontre les Cullen pour la première fois... Chapitre court, désolée !

* * *

« Mon bustier se resserra étroitement autour de ma poitrine qui, sous l'effet, se gonfla par-dessus le vêtement. Lisa, ma bonne à tout faire, m'aidait à me préparer pour le gala du soir. Mes parents prenaient soin de faire de moi une vraie poupée à chaque occasion.  
J'enfilai ma belle robe rouge sombre, arrivée de Paris quelques jours plus tôt, cousue à la main, je n'en étais pas peu fière. Avec cette merveille, j'allais une fois de plus attirer le regard rêveur des hommes et le jaloux des femmes.

Car moi, Rosalie Hale, j'étais d'une beauté et d'une splendeur rare, unique, hypnotisante. Je ne cessais de me le répéter mais c'est également ce que j'entendais sur mon passage. C'était ce que mon père me disait tous les matins en me voyant descendre, apprêtée de mes plus beaux vêtements pour faire des ravages. C'était ce que ma mère soupirait de jalousie quand elle me regardait d'un air envieux en train de me maquiller dans la salle de bain.  
J'étais une princesse. Les hommes se fichaient bien que j'étais jeune et étourdie. J'avais dix-sept ans, j'étais pleine de vie, ma peau était douce et lisse, j'étais pure et vierge… J'étais celle que toutes auraient voulu être, et je le savais.

Ce soir là encore, je n'eus aucun doute quant à mon succès. Mon père me présenterait fièrement à ses collègues, attirant bien entendu leur attention sur ma stupéfiante beauté. Ce serait comme toujours d'un ennui mortel.

Les autres filles de mon âge me regarderaient avec cet espèce de mépris mélangé avec d'admiration. Elles me haïssaient mais ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de vouloir me ressembler.  
C'était ma vie. Chacun se différait des autres d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mon apparence physique était mon truc à moi. Cela me rendait spéciale, comme si j'avais hérité de ce magnifique cadeau à ma naissance. Mes parents n'étant pas spécialement beaux, je me demandais donc ce qui me valait d'être si différente des autres Hale.

Lisa m'accrocha mon pendentif en forme de soleil qui tomba entre mes seins.

Lisa me para de mes boucles d'oreilles en or, étincelantes d'un diamant.

Lisa me coiffa comme je l'aimais ; les cheveux sauvages laissés en liberté, cascadant mon dos d'une tignasse blonde et soyeuse.

Lisa alla me chercher mon maquillage et j'entrepris de me poudrer un peu le visage. J'étalai une petite couche d'un rouge flamboyant sur mes lèvres, s'associant avec ma robe, et peignai mes cils de mascara. Enfin, j'accentuai mon regard d'un crayon noir et admirai le résultat.

Lisa, elle aussi, me regardait avec envie. Je ne pouvais pas la plaindre, elle était d'une banalité à faire peur.

Lorsque je fus fin prête, je descendis. Mes parents et mes deux petits frères m'attendaient dans hall de notre villa. Ces deux derniers sifflèrent, tandis que mes géniteurs se confondirent encore une fois en compliments et autre admiration de la sorte. C'était, lasse, que j'avais souri.  
Dans tous les cas, ma beauté prenait une trop grande place dans ma vie. Les gens ne percevaient qu'elle, chez Rosalie Hale.

Arrivés dans ce gala de charité, je restai d'abord avec les amies de ma mère. Alors qu'elles commençaient tout doucement à profiter de la soirée en épiant les autres femmes tout en racontant les ragots de la ville, je m'éclipsai. Traîner avec des langues de vipère, non merci ! J'avais horreur de ça, je préférais de loin l'honnêteté et la franchise, même si elle s'avérait parfois blessante.  
Je remarquai à peine la beauté des lieux, tout ne me semblant être qu'un remake de mes précédentes sorties familiales. Qu'est-ce que je mourrais d'ennui !  
Enfin, je repérai un groupe de jeunes filles de mon âge et m'approchai d'elle. Je reconnus d'eux d'entre elles, nous étions dans le même lycée privé. Lorsqu'elles me virent, leur expression changea et elles me regardèrent avec une flamme brillant dans les yeux.  
Elles pétillaient d'être en ma présence. M'admiraient. Berk.  
- Rosalie Hale, s'exclama la brunette de mon lycée. Quel plaisir de t'avoir parmi nous !  
- Bonsoir, dis-je avec assurance, un sourire charmeur sur mes lèvres pulpeuses.  
Le coup du sourire marchait à tous les coups. Garçon ou fille, personne ne me résistait. Personne ne pouvait vraiment me détester.  
La brune de mon lycée s'appelait Jocelyn ou Emelyn, je ne faisais pas réellement attention. Elle me présenta aux autres filles, dont j'oubliai aussitôt le nom dès qu'elle changeait de personne. A vrai dire, je m'en fichais royalement, j'avais juste envie que cette soirée cesse. Alors que ma nouvelle compagne me torturait de questions sur l'école, l'université, mon futur métier, mon orientation, je balayai d'un coup d'œil discret la salle devant moi.

Et là, mon cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant une seconde.  
Le monde arrêta de tourner.  
Je n'avais plus pieds. J'étais perdue, déboussolée.  
J'avais cessé de respirer, et mon manque d'oxygène commença à se faire remarquer lorsque je devins probablement rouge et que cette idiote de Grace, ou je ne sais plus comment elle s'appelait, me demanda avec inquiétude : « _Rosalie, tu vas bien ?_ »  
Soudain, je fus relâchée de cette emprise.  
Comme ça. Comme un coup de vent, ça s'en était allé.  
Je restai immobile.  
Je repris ma respiration.  
Je chassai ma groupie d'un geste agacé, sans même m'en rendre compte.  
Et je restai là, comme une statue, les yeux rivés sur _lui_.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée planté là. Une expression indéchiffrable peinte sur le visage, j'avais toujours les yeux rivés sur _Lui_, à l'autre bout de la réception.  
Il était… les mots me manquaient. Je voulais dire « _beau_ » mais ça n'aurait pas été suffisant. Il était plus, bien plus.  
En fait, c'était simple, et la vérité me sauta aux yeux. Il était _parfait_. Voilà.  
Je le détaillai longuement, ne remarquant même pas qu'il parlait avec ferveur avec mon géniteur, cherchant à tout prix un défaut qui pouvait mettre ma théorie aux ordures. Mais rien.  
Il me dépassait d'une bonne demie tête. Sa peau pâle comme la lune semblait lisse, incroyablement douce. _Du marbre_, pensai-je.  
Ses cheveux négligés, d'un châtain cuivre magnifique décoraient un visage en cœur. Il me fit penser à un ange. Un vrai.  
Mais quelque chose de plus émanait de lui. Comme un ensorcellement lancé dans le but de réduire à néant toute personne qui songerait à le regarder.  
Il avait un charme hypnotique. Une grâce indiscutable.

Une beauté _inhumaine._

Voilà ce que je pensais. Cet étrange jeune homme, que je voyais pour la première fois de ma vie, avait quelque chose de particulier, et cela m'avait sauté aux yeux dès la première seconde où je l'avais vu.  
J'étais tombée dans une sorte de transe. Je n'en comprenais aucunement la raison. Il était, certes, très beau, divin, incroyable… mais de là _à littéralement_ m'en faire perdre la tête ?  
Alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, je ne réalisai pas que mon père s'était approché de moi.  
- Rosalie, viens par là. Je te présente le docteur Carlisle Cullen. Lui et son fils viennent de s'installer en ville.  
Je levai des yeux incertains vers eux et mon sang se glaça. _Le père du garçon_ ! pensai-je immédiatement. J'en étais sûre et certaine, ma main à couper.  
Il avait cette même peau pâle et lisse comme la pierre. Lui aussi était incroyablement beau et impensablement jeune pour être son père.  
- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, docteur Cullen, bredouillai-je en n'oubliant pas mes bonnes manières.  
- Vous avez une fille ravissante, Arthur, s'exclama l'homme d'une voix grave et chantante.  
Je recommençai à suffoquer.  
Ensuite, un détail de taille vint m'achever.

_Ses yeux ?_

Les yeux inhumainement magnifiques étaient _mon_ domaine. J'avais des tâches de naissance dans mes pupilles.  
Mon regard d'azur tinté violet faisait tourner la tête de tout le monde.  
C'était ma première fierté.

Mais lui… Carlisle Cullen. Un regard… mordoré ? J'aimais particulièrement ce mot que j'avais une fois vu écrit dans un de mes ouvrages préférés. J'étais stupidement contente d'avoir réussi à l'utiliser dans un contexte personnel.  
Mais je ne me mentais pourtant pas, les yeux du docteur étaient tout simplement à couper le souffle. Un mélange de marron se confondant avec de l'or cuivré. J'avais envie de m'y perdre pour toujours.

La vérité s'insuffla en moi comme du venin. J'étais jalouse.

Jalouse de leur beauté sans égale. Jalouse de leurs yeux. De leur peau. De l'éclat naturel qu'ils dégageaient. De l'aura qui les entourait. Ils étaient des Dieux, des halos de lumière, de perfection.  
Ils étaient plus beaux que moi, et cela me rendait folle.

J'avais observé sans rien dire les Cullen tout au long de la soirée. Le fils, « Edward », semblait m'éviter. La raison ? Je l'ignorai, mais ce dont j'étais sûre, c'était que le je le voulais. _Je voulais d'une manière déraisonnable_. Et j'allais tout mettre en œuvre pour avoir la chance qu'un être si divin s'amourache de la belle et insolente Rosalie Hale. »

Je relevai brusquement la tête. La porte d'entrée avait claqué, m'arrachant de mes pensées. Couchée sur mon divan, je tenais dans les mains une photo en noir et blanc de moi et de ma mère. Je l'avais subtilisée dans ma demeure d'humaine, quelques jours plus tôt.  
J'avais dix-sept ans sur cette photo. J'étais différente de ce que j'étais aujourd'hui. J'étais humaine. Ma mère m'enlaçait de manière maladroite et fausse. Elle faisait tâche à côté de moi.

Des pas. Une odeur.  
Je le reconnus.  
La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit doucement et je vis Edward passer sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. «_ Au lieu de faire l'éloge de ma beauté, tu viendrais pas chasser avec moi ? _» Il éclata de rire et quitta ma chambre. Ah, qu'est-ce que je détestais qu'il lise mes pensées ! Cependant, je rangeai soigneusement ma photo dans un livre, un sourire se dessinant sur mes lèvres.  
J'avais perdu ma mortalité, certes. Mais qu'avais-je gagné ?  
Une famille. Une vraie famille. Des parents pour m'aimer, un frère pour m'aider.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est déjà fini, c'est assez court, je sais, mais certains chapitres vous feront hurler tellement ils seront longs !  
Une petite review si le cœur vous en dit… Prochainement : la rentrée des classes.


	3. 3 Le jour où je l'ai rencontré I

J'avais dit que je ferais un chapitre spéciale rentrée des classe, mais l'inspiration m'a intimé à autre chose et vous le savez bien… mieux vaut pas la contrarier celle là, pour une fois qu'elle se pointe ;) J'espère néanmoins que vous aimerez !  
Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewé, ça me fait très très plaisir même si je ne prends pas le temps de remercier tout le monde personnellement, j'en suis désolée, mais manque de temps :s Enjoy !

Je jetai le cerf vidé de son sang à terre et me remis à arpenter la forêt en courant à vitesse maximale. Le troupeau appétissant que j'avais repéré s'était enfui à cause du bruit de mon talon cassé, quelle futile invention humaine !  
Je retrouvai assez rapidement les différents éléments de mon futur repas, qui eux, fuyaient toujours la prédatrice à sang froid que j'étais.  
Le soleil était en train de se coucher et j'étais partie chasser seule avant la semaine des cours. Ces derniers jours, ma gorge avait recommencé à flamber comme un bûcher à chaque fois que j'approchais un humain, je ne pouvais décemment pas me rendre au gala de Carlisle le ventre vide.  
J'attrapai encore deux cerfs, plantai mes canines acérées et tranchantes dans leur jugulaire et bus leur sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. J'étais rassasiée, enfin assez pour tenir le temps d'une soirée en compagnie de centaines de litres de sang humain. Hum.  
Je ne me dépêchai pas spécialement pour rentrer à la villa. Je voulais profiter un peu du coucher de soleil ainsi que de la brillance de ma peau avant de devoir prendre une douche, me laver et coiffer les cheveux, me maquiller, m'habiller… et trouver évidemment LA paire de chaussures qui irait avec tout ça. Pfoua… je n'avais vraiment pas envie de rentrer.  
J'étais bien là, couchée comme un mannequin sur un rocher qui pose pour un magazine de mode. Ma peau étincelait comme une explosion de diamants et je souris.  
Alors que je me prélassais, que le ciel était paré de mille couleurs telles que le rose, l'orange et le violet, que le vent caressait mes joues en jouant avec mes cheveux, que le seul bruit était le glapissement de la rivière à mes côtés, que les seules odeurs étaient celles des arbres, des fleurs, de l'eau, de la terre et de la pierre, je me raidis soudainement comme un piquet.

Une odeur.  
_Cette_ odeur.

Bien que je venais de me nourrir à l'instant, je ne pus m'empêcher de réprimer un frisson qui me parcourut toute l'échine. Qui diable pouvait être cet humain qui avait une pareille odeur ?  
Ma gorge explosa à nouveau et je gémis en aspirant de longues bouffées d'air. Mauvaise idée.  
Cette fois-ci, plus aucun retour n'était possible. Je détalai en direction de la forêt, déterminée à l'idée ferme de m'abreuver une fois… rien qu'une fois de sang humain.

_Mais… Rose, arrête-toi._  
Quoi ?  
_Tu n'es pas une tueuse.  
_Oui, mais… Jamais je n'avais été attirée à ce point par un humain ! Jamais ! Cela fait bien vingt ans que je côtoie ses sangs chauds et aucun ne m'a jamais paru aussi appétissant que lui. C'est… C'est un signe ! Je dois le tuer !  
_Rose, s'il te plaît.  
_Oh, tais-toi et retourne bien calmement dans ma tête ! J'ai pas besoin d'un stupide Giminy Cricket pour me dire ce que je devrais faire ou non.

Décidée avec toutes les parts de moi-même – enfin – je repris ma course à travers la forêt, évitant les arbres avec autant d'habileté que toute ma famille. Et, tout en me rapprochant de l'individu au sang divin, je remarquai une autre odeur familière que j'avais jusqu'alors ignoré, trop obsédée par l'humain.  
C'était un ours.  
Son odeur était aussi amère que son sang. Il était infect, pour ma part. Je ne comprenais pas comment Edward pouvait s'en abreuver… Enfin, soit.  
Je tendis l'oreille et allongeai ma vue tout en accélérant la cadence. Des cris de frayeur, des coups sourds, un grognement bestial et agressif, des pas qui courent, des pattes qui courent à la suite, un autre cri strident. J'aperçus enfin au loin un petit point brun et un autre couleur peau.  
Ne me retenant plus, étant soudainement hystérique à l'idée que mon humain était en train de se faire abattre par un ours, je me lançai dans une course folle, mes jambes allant si vite qu'elles ne touchaient presque pas le sol. Je fis des bonds de cinquante mètre en avant, me propulsant au plus près de la bataille.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, j'atterrissais au milieu de cette petite clairière.

L'ours avait mobilisé l'homme au sol, ses deux pattes avant sur son buste, la gueule proche de son visage.  
Mais avant même que je ne réalise que cette fois, ma gorge allait se consumer entièrement si je ne m'abreuvais pas de lui tout de suite, je me figeai une seule seconde sur place, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mot.

Mon humain était d'une beauté rare. Une beauté qu'on ne décrit pas facilement avec des mots.  
Ses yeux bleu ciel fixaient ceux de l'ours avec ardeur, comme s'il essayait de l'impressionner. Sa belle peau était légèrement hâlée et, pendant un court instant, je l'imaginai la peau pâle comme la mienne. Oups.  
Malgré sa carrure assez robuste, je devinai là un gros dur au grand cœur.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi.  
Je ne sais pas comment.  
Mais cet homme là venait de me jeter un sort. Je ne voulais ni que cet ours le tue, et encore moins je voulais le vider de son sang. Un espèce d'instinct protecteur grandit en moins et je n'attendis pas une seconde de plus avant de charger l'ours qui, sous le choc, alla s'écraser lourdement contre un gros chêne.  
Il s'affala comme un gros tas sur le sol et se remit rapidement sur ses quatre pattes en secouant la tête dans tous les sens.  
J'avais voulu l'assommer pour qu'il nous laisse tranquille ; apparemment, Winnie préférait la mort. Tant pis pour lui.  
Sans attendre qu'il s'approche de mon bel humain, je sautai sur l'ours et lui tordis le cou sans faire plus de chichi. Je n'aimais pas les morts longues et cruelles.  
L'animal tomba au sol dans un gros bruit. Satisfaite de mon travail « vite fait bien fait », je me rappelai soudainement de la raison de mon rapide combat avec l'animal. L'homme était au pied d'un arbre.  
Je ne m'étais pas trompée sur sa beauté, mais j'étais certaine qu'il était encore cent fois plus magnifique sans tout ce sang qui lui barbouillait le visage et le corps. Je serrai alors la mâchoire. Mes yeux s'étaient arrêtés sur son ventre.  
Son t-shirt totalement déchiré me permit de voir une entaille grosse comme le monde. Il perdait énormément de sang.  
Je m'approchai de lui, la respiration retenue, et constatai les dégâts de plus près.  
Il allait mourir.  
Son visage hâlé était néanmoins complètement livide, il perdait beaucoup trop de sang, il ne se rendait même pas compte que j'étais à ses côtés.

Je ne savais pas si Carlisle avait raison ou pas, mais s'il y avait bien un Dieu qui veillait sur nous, moi, croyante, j'étais persuadée qu'il était venu à mon aide ce jour. Et pour deux raisons.  
En premier lieu, une telle volonté de vouloir sauver cet humain s'était emparée de moi. Une force qui me permit de le porter sans planter mes canines dans sa jugulaire.  
Je faisais au plus vite et me remerciai intérieurement d'avoir chassé tout près de la villa. Je n'aurais pas pu arriver à temps si j'avais changé d'Etat.  
Les pulsations de son cœur ralentissaient au fur et à mesure que je voyais la villa s'agrandir.  
- Tiens bon, lui intimai-je, lui parlant pour la première fois.  
Sa seule réponse fut sa main qui s'agrippa plus fort à ma chemise blanche.

Il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Avec quatre vampires à ses côtés – dont un docteur ultra compétent – ce jeune homme avait toutes les chances de s'en sortir. Néanmoins, je ne ralentis pas pour autant la cadence.  
Edward m'ouvrit la porte, alors que j'arrivais en trombe, un humain à moitié inerte dans les bras. Un simple coup d'œil à mes pensées et je vis son expression surprise se changer en inquiétude. Avec soulagement, je le vis me prendre délicatement le garçon des mains, faisant attention à sa tête. Il se dirigea vers le sous-sol, salle de soin personnelle de Carlisle.  
- Appelle Carlisle, me souffla-t-il. Il est dans le jardin avec Esmé.  
Je le vis disparaître et m'encourrai dans le jardin. Mon air affolé et précipité ne passa pas inaperçu car ils me rejoignirent en un instant, les mains pleines de terre.  
Esmé et sa folie des tulipes !  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? me demanda Carlisle, le front plissé.  
- Je… il y a un humain blessé là… il s'est fait attaqué par un ours… je…  
Je constatai avec effarement que je bégayais, ce qui n'était pas du tout bon signe pour les vampires. Je leur fus reconnaissante de ne pas me poser plus de questions que ça car ils accoururent dans les sous-sol, aux côtés d'Edward qui avait déposé mon humain sur la table de travail de mon père.  
Carlisle enfila rapidement un gant et s'approcha de lui.  
En voyant son expression indéchiffrable, je perdis tous mes moyens.  
- Il va mourir ? m'affolai-je.  
- Il a perdu trop de sang, me dit doucement Edward.  
- Mais… tu peux le sauver, n'est-ce pas ?  
J'avais regardé mon créateur avec pitié. Carlisle était mon Superman. Pour moi, il pouvait sauver et guérir n'importe qui, atteint de n'importe quoi. J'avais oublié que, parfois, il était juste trop tard pour agir.

Si j'avais été humaine, j'aurais sûrement dû ravaler les larmes grimpant dans ma gorge. Je ne pouvais toujours pas me l'expliquer. Je tenais à lui sans même le connaître.  
Dès la première seconde où je l'avais senti, j'avais su que quelque chose d'étrange s'était produis. Dès que je l'avais vu, j'avais eu ce besoin de le protéger et de le maintenir en vie, malgré son odeur si spéciale et envoûtante qui me maltraitait la gorge et l'esprit.  
C'était de la torture de lui résister. Mais je l'avais fait.  
J'aurais pu le tuer. Mais je l'avais gardé en vie.  
J'aurais pu être rassasiée. Mais au lieu de ça, je me demandais ce que je ferais une fois qu'il serait mort. J'allais perdre quelque chose, j'en étais sûre et certaine.  
Edward me regarda fixement dans les yeux. Il s'approcha de moi, me serra dans ses bras et soupira longuement.  
- Carlisle, pria-t-il d'une voix très basse. Transforme-le…  
Les trois vampires se tournèrent vers moi, attendant une confirmation ou pas de ma part.  
Je restai là, dans les bras d'Edward, immobile, muette, indécise.  
Le voulais-je ?  
Briser sa vie ? Le transformer en monstre, comme moi ? Par pure égoïsme ?  
J'étais égoïste.  
Je l'avais toujours été.

Avant que je n'ai pu répondre quoique ce soit, un gémissement nous sortit de notre mutisme. Le jeune homme remuait. Il ouvrait et refermait la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.  
Je me dégageai de l'étreinte de mon frère et m'approchai de lui, mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien.  
Il était si beau.  
Il avait l'air si gentil…  
- Est-ce que tu m'entends ? demandai-je d'une voix basse.  
Encore une fois, il ne me répondit pas comme je l'avais pensé. Sa main se souleva brusquement et s'accrocha à mon bras.  
Il m'aurait probablement griffée si ma peau n'était pas aussi dure que la pierre.  
- Comment t'appelles-tu ? continuai-je, sans me soucier des regards insistants et pressés de ma famille.  
Lentement mais sûrement, je le vis soulever légèrement soulever ses paupières ensanglantées. Ses pupilles bleues me firent à nouveau perdre l'esprit.  
Sa bouche s'ouvrit encore et il essaya de parler, mais une fois de plus, seul le silence était maître de la pièce.  
- Emmett, dit Edward en s'approchant de moi. Il s'appelle Emmett. Et il trouve qu'il a bien de la chance de côtoyer un ange.  
Je souris imperceptiblement en jetant un vif coup d'œil à… Emmett. Voilà comment s'appelait l'humain que je voulais tant sauver de la mort. Il avait refermé les yeux, totalement inconscient cette fois.  
- Veux-tu qu'il se transforme ? me demanda Esmé.  
- Il me faut une réponse, Rose, me pressa Carlisle. Il est sur le point de mourir.  
Décontenancée, je lançai un ultime regard à mon frère, lui demandant silencieusement qu'est-ce que je devais faire.  
Ce dernier regarda Emmett et soupira avant de me répondre :  
- Passer l'Eternité en compagnie d'un ange comme toi le ravissait énormément, dit-il. C'est ce qu'il a pensé avant de sombrer.

L'Eternité…

Ce mot avait une nouvelle résonance aujourd'hui.

Je me mis à penser très vite, mais même avec mes capacités de vampire, je n'arrivais pas à trouver la réponse juste à mes questions. Que devais-je faire ?

- Transforme-le, intima une nouvelle fois Edward à ma place.  
Il se tourna vers moi.  
- Fais-moi confiance, Rose, tu ne le regretteras pas.  
Je hochai la tête, sans trop savoir dans quoi je m'engageai. Esmé me prit le bras et m'invita à la suivre dehors, tandis que je voyais Edward et Carlisle s'affairer autour d'Emmett. La dernière chose que je vis fut mon créateur penché sur mon humain, la bouche ouverte, le venin prêt à s'enfoncer dans les veines de son avant-bras.  
Je me laissai entraîner dehors. Je n'avais aucune envie de voir ça…

Si Dieu existait donc, il m'avait aidé de deux manières. La première, il m'avait donné la force de lui résister.  
La deuxième, il avait tout simplement mis Emmett sur ma route.  
Ce n'était pas un hasard, j'en étais sûre. Alors qu'Esmé me tirait le bras, je fus, pour la première fois depuis vingt ans, emplie d'un espoir nouveau.

Et voilà les p'tits loups ! vous avez aimé, détesté ?


	4. 4 Le jour où je l'ai rencontré II

« Luck be a lady … tala tala tala tala … Luck be a ladyyyyyy ! » étais-je en train de chanter à tue-tête dans ma salle de bain. Une serviette autour de mon corps et un autre enroulant ma longue tignasse blonde sur ma tête. La brosse à dent dans les mains en guise de micro, je prenais mon propre reflet dans le miroir pour mon proche public.  
Et je m'aimais beaucoup, ça c'était une évidence… Hum… La carrière de chanteuse m'aurait bien plue, tout un coup. Mon nom de scène ? _Eternal Rose_. Parce que j'étais immortelle, je chanterais pour eux jusqu'à la fin des temps, qu'ils aiment… ou qu'ils aiment pas, merde.  
Alors que je reprenais à nouveau le refrain en poussant le volume encore plus fort, j'étais vraiment trop bien lancée dans mon interprétation très réussie de Frank Sinatra pour arrêter sec ma choré, lorsque trois coups frappés à la porte me parvinrent aux oreilles ainsi que l'odeur de mon frère en prime, je ne fis rien pour l'en empêcher de rentrer et terminer mon solo de trompette.  
- Rose ! ROSE ! bougonna Edward en hurlant par-dessus ma voix. Emmett est réveillé !!!

J'arrêtai là de faire, littéralement, la conne. Ces quatre derniers jours avaient été un vrai supplice pour moi. J'étais nerveuse à tout casser sur mon passage, à en perdre l'équilibre, à perdre mes mots en pleines conversations ! Je faisais alors tout, mais absolument tout pour me distraire. Je faisais l'idiote en gros. Genre imiter Frank Sinatra devant mon miroir.  
Mais Edward m'avait ramené à la réalité en un coup sec.

Emmett était réveillé.

Mon Emmett était réveillé.

En quatrième vitesse, j'épongeai mes cheveux, me séchai le corps et enfilai mon pyjama en satin rose. C'était pas ultra sexy… mais bon. Je crois que ma tenue sera le dernier de ses soucis, franchement. Il se rappellera probablement même pas de moi, en fait. Et moi, j'en faisais tout un fromage de ce garçon. J'en étais littéralement dingue !  
Alors qu'Edward marmonnait des bribes furieuses incompréhensibles en me priant de me « grouiller les fesses », je sortis de la salle de bain et m'envolai dans le sous-sol.  
J'atterris avec grâce au côté d'Esmé qui me faisait dos et observai attentivement la scène devant moi.  
Si j'avais été humaine, mon cœur aurait battu la chamade.  
Si j'avais été humaine, j'aurais tremblé de tous mes membres.  
Si j'avais été humaine, j'aurais probablement dû ravaler des larmes.  
Parce qu'il était beau, encore plus beau que ce que je n'avais imaginé. Et c'est peu dire !  
Mon Emmett et un grand gaillard bien bâti, la peau aussi pâle et lisse que la nôtre. Ses cheveux courts d'un noir de jais étaient ébouriffés dans tous les sens, lui donnant un air très bestial. Très sexy.  
Edward me fit un coup de coude.  
Je repris mon analyse. Il était assis dans un lit au fond de la pièce, Carlisle à son chevet, lui expliquant avec regret les changements de sa nouvelle vie. Emmett ne semblait pas vraiment effrayé. Plutôt… excité. Etrange. Mais cette excitation avait fait naître un petit sourire aux commissures. Je craquais littéralement, mon Dieu !  
Et puis vint ses yeux, qui fixaient avidement Carlisle. Ses pupilles étaient diablement rouges comme le sang, signe de famine grave. Mais il était parfait. Voilà, parfait. Pas d'une perfection sans défaut comme Edward, mais d'une perfection plus naturelle. Et il était mien, quoiqu'il en dise ou pense.  
- Pourquoi avez-vous été si long ? gronda Esmé en haussant à peine la voix.  
- C'est Rose, m'accusa Edward, elle s'est enfermée dans la salle de bain pendant vingt minutes à faire je ne sais quoi.  
- Vingt minutes ? m'offusquai-je, indignée. N'exagère pas, Edward, c'était deux minutes à peine…  
- C'est vrai qu'Emmett s'est réveillé il y a une vingtaine de minutes, marmonna alors Esmé en regardant sa montre. Désolée, Rose.  
- Incroyable…  
Je leur tournai le dos, toujours offusquée, et braquai mon vampire des yeux. Je le voulais, c'était indiscutable.  
Le monde, bizarrement, ne tournait plus qu'autour d'Emmett. Cet ex humain et vampire nouveau-né dont j'étais déjà littéralement et indéniablement amoureuse. J'avais été plus forte que Zeus en le ramenant en vie, et ce n'était pas pour rien ! Quelque chose… une impression, m'avait dit que ce garçon devait me rencontrer. Comme Carlisle devait rencontrer Esmé. Comme Edward devra rencontrer quelqu'un de la même manière que la mienne.

Emmett but les paroles de mon père pendant encore quelques minutes avant que Carlisle ne se tourne vers nous, un bras tendu vers Esmé.  
- Voilà ma femme, Esmé. Et voilà Edward et Rosalie… nos… enfants, en quelque sorte.  
Mon frère fit un simple geste de la main tandis que je restai complètement figée. Emmett avait posé ses yeux sur moi et ne me lâchait pas du regard. J'aurais tant voulu avoir le don d'Edward ne fus-ce qu'une seconde, rien que pour savoir ce qui lui passait par la tête.  
- Il se dit qu'il t'a déjà vue quelque part, me dit Edward d'une voix à peine audible.  
- L'ange ! s'exclama alors Emmett d'une voix grave et mélodique. C'est elle, l'ange dont j'ai rêvé !  
Je me serais probablement empourprée si je n'étais pas vampire. Carlisle m'invita à m'approcher et je m'exécutai, toujours l'air stoïque.  
- C'est Rosalie qui t'a sauvé, expliqua mon père avec fierté. Elle t'a trouvé en mauvaise posture avec un ours et…  
- Oui, l'ours ! s'exclama encore Emmett en se redressant d'un coup, les yeux ronds. Je me rappelle… je suis arrivé en plein sur son territoire alors qu'il chassait… Mais je ne me souviens plus trop du reste.  
Il me lança un regard perdu et baissa la tête.  
- Tout a l'air si… bizarre, quand j'essaye de me rappeler. Noir… flou…  
- C'est normal, expliqua Carlisle avec regret cette fois, nos souvenirs d'humain s'estompent avec le temps… Personnellement, je n'en ai plus aucun. Edward et Esmé non plus, d'ailleurs.  
Emmett se tourna alors vers moi.  
- Et toi, tu te rappelles ?  
Je me raidis brusquement. Je n'en voulais pas à Emmett de remettre cette histoire horrible sur le tapis. Il ne savait pas. Mais les derniers instants de ma vie étaient gravés dans ma mémoire aussi clairement que si je l'avais vécu la veille.  
Carlisle dut voir mon malaise car il répondit précipitamment à ma place :  
- Rose est plus jeune que nous. Elle a encore certains souvenirs… mais très peu.  
Edward s'approcha alors de nous, tout comme Esmé. Ils brisèrent la barrière de distance qu'ils avaient établi.  
- Rose t'expliquera ça après si elle le veut bien, dit-il à l'adresse d'Emmett dont le visage s'éclaira soudainement.  
- Hé ! Comment tu fais ça ? T'as des pouvoirs, c'est ça ? Moi aussi, je peux le faire ?  
Tout le monde pouffa de rire, sauf moi. J'étais comme tétanisée.  
- C'est ce qu'on appelle un don, dit Edward. Certains vampires en ont, d'autres pas… je ne sais pas si tu en as un.  
- En tout cas, fit remarquer Carlisle, pensif, tu peux être sûr que tu seras probablement très très fort. Ta carrure m'a l'air vachement solide. Ca pourrait compter comme un don, cette force.  
Emmett semblait éperdument ravi de sa situation, et cela me soulagea intérieurement. J'avais tellement eu peur d'avoir accepté une horreur. Qu'il m'en voudrait pour le reste de mon existence… mais non, mon vampire semblait presque heureux d'être un vampire recueilli dans une famille d'inconnus.  
Carlisle lui promit qu'Edward l'accompagnerait chasser après, pour faire cesser la brûlure incessante de sa gorge, mais qu'avant, il devait encore subir quelques blabla supplémentaires. Mon père se releva de son chevet et me prit par les épaules en m'envoyant une onde de calme. Son regard apaisé me rassura, me donna du courage.  
Ma mère me caressa brièvement les cheveux avant de prendre la main de son mari et de s'en aller en compagnie d'Edward, me laissant seule avec Emmett.  
Ce dernier regardait les autres Cullen partir avec curiosité.  
J'inspirai une longue bouffée d'air et son odeur vanillée me fit légèrement sourire. Je me débloquai les membres et m'approchai encore de lui. Je pris la place de Carlisle à son chevet et plantai mes yeux aux pupilles mordorés dans les siennes, rouges comme le sang.  
- Emmett, commençai-je, je crois que nous devons parler.  
Il me gratifia d'un sourire franc, m'incitant à continuer.  
- Heu… Disons que c'est compliqué. Si je t'ai sauvé, ce n'est pas parce que je suis un super héros au service du peuple.  
- Je sais, acquiesça-t-il, toujours sourire.  
- Tu sais ?  
- Continue, mais je crois que je sais.  
- Ah.  
Un peu déstabilisée, je haussai néanmoins les épaules.  
- Quand je t'ai _senti_… une chose étrange s'est produite. Une envie de sang anormale, trop forte pour être banale. Et quand je t'ai _vu_, j'ai aussitôt réalisé que tu ne pouvais pas mourir, ou sinon… je ne sais pas, j'allais en pâtir énormément.  
Je baissai la tête, un peu gênée de faire une telle déclaration à un inconnu. Il allait me prendre pour une cinglée, c'était sûr. Mais Emmett continuait de me sourire, il n'avait ni l'air surpris, ni terrorisé.  
- C'est ce qu'il s'est passé entre Carlisle et Esmé, me dit-il doucement.  
Je relevai la tête, étonnée qu'il le sache.  
- Carlisle me l'a dit la tantôt, quand tu te… préparais dans la salle de bain. Il m'a mit la puce à l'oreille en me racontant son histoire d'amour avec Esmé avant de me dire que tu seras quelqu'un d'important pour moi. Je m'en suis douté.  
- Oh.  
Carlisle savait être si prévoyant, parfois. Il avait pris soin de me faciliter la tâche du mieux qu'il le put. Ne sachant pas vraiment ce que je devais dire, je le laissai prendre la parole.  
- Pourquoi tu as l'air triste ? On dirait que tu viens de m'annoncer que Diana Ross et The Supremes se sont séparées !  
Je ne pus réprimer mon éclat de rire.  
- Bon, d'accord. Tu veux que je te dise, Rosalie ? J'ai faillit être le casse-croûte d'un ours, la plus magnifique des femmes au monde est venue me sauver pour me rendre immortel et pour passer l'Eternité à mes côtés, et tu crois que je vais en chialer ? Enfin, bon, apparemment je ne sais même plus le faire. Tant mieux, ça renforce ma virilité.  
Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et me sourit à nouveau.  
- Tu as l'air de prendre ça si bien, dis-je en un souffle.- Ma vie d'humain n'était pas terrible, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Pas terrible du tout, même. Et puis, ça a l'air tellement cool d'être un vampire ! A part la partie de la soif, c'est tellement génial ! Tu manges pas, tu dors pas, tu vas plus aux toilettes, t'es fort et rapide, t'as tous tes sens en éveil, c'est ter-ri-ble !  
Je souris mais ne posai pas de question sur sa vie d'avant. Il pourra me la raconter quand il se sentira prêt, tout comme moi.

Emmett partageait mon point de vue. Il m'était totalement reconnaissant de l'avoir sauvé des griffes de l'ours et était tout simplement enchanté du pourquoi je l'avais sauvé. Si il m'était destiné, c'est que j'étais aussi la compagne dont il avait besoin pour le restant de nos jours.  
Je lui expliquai mes débuts en tant que vampire, mon repli sur moi-même, notre haine inavouée avec Edward, notre réconciliation, la forte complicité qui nous liait étroitement aujourd'hui. Je lui racontai avec passion et dévouement la manière dont les Cullen s'étaient si bien occupés de moi, et qu'on ferait pareil pour lui.

Quand je vis que sa gorge commençait à lui arracher des grimaces de douleur, je l'accompagnai dehors, l'observant gaiement alors qu'il découvrait ses nouvelles capacités.  
- Alors comme ça, ici, les vampires y bouffent du sang animal au lieu de sang humain ? s'exclama-t-il en regardant autour de lui, sur le perron de la porte. Ca me convient.  
J'appelai Edward pour qu'il nous accompagne chasser pour sa première fois.  
- Oui, dis-je ensuite. Avec le temps, tes yeux deviendront dorés, comme les nôtres.  
- Tu auras quand même toujours le plus beau regard de la Terre, souffla-t-il avec innocence en sifflotant.  
Je souris, consciente de son petit jeu. Il me… draguait ! Et comme je trouvais cela parfaitement plaisant et pas du tout déplacé, je le laissai continuer.  
- Merci.  
Une odeur familière me parvint et Edward se matérialisa devant nous. Il prit Emmett par les épaules et lui fit quelques tapes amicales.  
- Tu vas voir, c'est très simple. Ca se fait à l'instinct, tu n'auras qu'à te laisser aller. Tu sens la bête, tu vois la bête, tu attaques et tu bois. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus soif.  
Emmett acquiesça et les garçons commencèrent à courir vers la forêt. En quelques secondes, je revêtis un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche avant de me lancer à la poursuite de mon frère et son apprenti.  
Je retraçai rapidement leurs odeurs et les surpris au beau milieu d'une petite clairière, s'abreuvant tous les deux d'un cerf.  
Emmett avait le visage et la chemise baignés d'un sang rouge flamboyant. Cela me fit sourire en me rappelant ma propre première châsse avec Carlisle et Esmé.  
J'en avais partout. Dans les cheveux, sur mon visage, sur ma robe… et j'étais terrifiée de l'apparence grotesque que j'avais. Esmé m'avait rassuré, me disant que j'apprendrais à me nourrir proprement avec l'habitude. Et c'est ce qu'Edward fit à son tour.

Avec un petit sourire, je me délectai de les regarder chasser ensemble. Les deux hommes de ma vie. Mon frère et… Emmett. Edward ferait à nouveau un grand frère parfait, celui qu'Emmett aura besoin dans le futur.  
La perspective de ne plus être seule dans cet univers parallèle m'avait noué les entrailles depuis que je l'avais rencontré à moitié mort dans la forêt. Non, mon existence ne sera peut-être plus aussi monotone qu'elle l'avait été cette dernière vingtaine d'années.

Et voilàààà ^^ assez court, je sais, mais ces derniers temps je travaille alors entre mes siestes et mes heures de boulot, je fais de mon mieux =/ Vous avez aimé la suite et fin de l'OS ? (ou plutôt… du Two-Shots ?) Si vous avez des idées ou des passages de la vie de Rose que vous aimeriez, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, mon imagination n'est pas hyper débordante ces derniers temps x)


	5. 5 Le jour où on est passé de 5 à 7

Et voilà le nouvel OS, un peu plus long que les précédents :) Il porte sur l'arrivée d'Alice et Jasper, ça a été le sujet le plus demandé ;) d'ailleurs, merci à toutes pour vos propositions, continuez comme ça, je les garde toutes pour les écrire un jour !

Christel : pour ce qui est de la ressemblance entre Jasper et Rosalie, je compte faire un OS rien que là-dessus :) dans ma vision des choses, ces deux là sont très proches !

Pauline : Hahahaha oui, oui, bien sûr, j'écrirais d'office la vengeance de Rose. Ce sera sanglant bwahahaha = rire diabolique.

Et bien sûr merci pour vos reviews ;)

Je guettai avec impatience la fenêtre du salon. Emmett et Edward allaient revenir de leur partie de chasse d'un instant à l'autre et, connaissant les habitudes de mon amoureux, ils n'allaient probablement pas utiliser la porte.  
Esmé était assise derrière moi sur le canapé et m'écoutait jouer au piano avec plaisir. J'étais moins douée qu'Edward – évidemment – mais les mélodies que j'avais dédiées à ma mère devaient lui avoir plu puisqu'elle me demandait souvent de jouer pour elle.  
Carlisle était attelé sur la table basse du salon, travaillant sur quelques dossiers de patients, m'écoutant jouer d'une oreille distraite.

Je finis mon cinquième morceau. Esmé soupira d'aise.  
Mes doigts frôlèrent les touches du piano avant qu'ils ne se remettent à jouer instinctivement une des premières mélodies que mon frère m'avait apprise. _Für Elise_ de Ludwig van Beethoven. Je connaissais les notes par cœur, sans même avoir besoin d'y réfléchir.

L'absence d'Emmett se faisait cruellement sentir. Enfin, surtout pour moi. A chaque fois qu'il me quittait pour quelques heures à peine, j'avais l'impression de me retrouver seule au monde. J'étais d'une humeur de chien et je déballais toute ma mauvaise humeur sur mes parents et tous ceux qui se retrouvaient, malheureusement, dans la même pièce que moi. Ensuite, je trouvai de quoi m'occuper en attendant son retour avec joie et délectation. Les retrouvailles, de nos séparations aussi courtes soient-elles, étaient toujours un vrai régal pour ma part.  
Beaucoup moins pour Edward qui pestait constamment lorsqu'il percevait nos pensées très peu catholiques. Un sourire niais détendit les commissures de mes lèvres. Emmett n'allait pas tarder. _Mon_ Emmett. _Mon_ amour. _Mon_ vampire. Et j'insistai fortement en appuyant sur la marque de propriété. Il était à moi et rien qu'à moi.

Cela faisait bientôt douze ans que mon Emmett partageait ma vie et celle des autres Cullen. Après de nombreuses ballades, de soirées en tête à tête, de nuits à discuter de la pluie et du beau temps, notre attirance réciproque l'un envers l'autre avait eu raison de nous. Nous avions lié notre amour de la manière la plus naturelle du monde et, depuis, je ne me passais plus de lui.  
Il était la raison pour laquelle j'affrontais chaque jour avec un pessimisme toujours moins profond et solide. Il était celui qui me donnait goût aux choses simples de la vie.  
Il était celui qui aurait fait battre mon cœur – si cela avait été possible.  
J'avais eu le coup de foudre au premier regard, mais mon amour pour lui était en hausse constante depuis ce soir là, dans la forêt.  
Chaque jour et chaque nuit, Emmett venait près de moi, me prenait la main et m'amenait admirer le lever et le coucher du soleil. Il me murmurait qu'il m'aimait plus que tout. Et moi je lui répondais simplement par de doux baisers.

Je secouai la tête et me retrouvai subitement dans le salon, en train de finir la lettre pour Elise.* Esmé avait fermé les yeux. Carlisle était toujours attelé à son travail.  
Et c'est dans ce pur moment de détente que tous nos sens se mirent en éveil. Les sourcils froncés, j'arrêtai ma mélodie sur une note grave et allai me blottir près de ma mère ainsi que de Carlisle qui s'était levé d'un bond.

Des odeurs.

Des odeurs inconnues et étrangères nous parvenaient, mélangés à l'odeur fruitée de mon frère et celle vanillée de mon amant. Je me concentrai, essayant de ne pas laisser la panique m'envahir et de me convaincre à tout prix que les autres odeurs n'étaient pas des menaces pour ma famille.  
- Ils sont deux, dit doucement Carlisle en scrutant la porte et la fenêtre.  
- Qui sont-ils ? demanda Esmé.  
- Je ne sais pas. Mais si nos fils les ramènent ici, c'est qu'ils ne doivent pas être dangereux.  
Il se calma à vue d'œil, et il eut le don de nous transmettre son apaisement.  
Les inconnus se rapprochaient et mes sens olfactifs me permirent de les analyser à distance, avant même qu'ils n'arrivent. Mon père avait raison, ils étaient deux.  
Je reconnus la voix d'Emmett en train d'aboyer de rire. Edward parla, aussitôt suivi par la voix douce et enfantine d'une autre fille.

Loin de l'admettre, l'idée qu'Emmett côtoya une vampiresse sans moi aurait pu me faire suer comme un bœuf si ç'aurait été possible. Je crevais de jalousie mais mon self control me permettrait de garder la face, comme toujours. Seul Edward saurait ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête.

Les voix se rapprochèrent doucement, comme s'ils marchaient à vitesse humaine. Et – _enfin_, moi j'étais morte d'impatience de retrouver mon homme et de l'arracher des mains de la vampiresse qui n'arrêtait de rire à tout va comme une gamine de cinq ans d'âge mental – finalement, Carlisle et Esmé se levèrent promptement pour accueillir nos invités dans le hall d'entrée. Je les suivis, l'air soucieuse.  
Mon père ouvrit la porte, tout sourire, et tout le monde se tût une seconde.  
Une seule seconde d'un silence parfait.

Les deux nouveaux vampires étaient flanqués d'Emmett et Edward, ces deux derniers l'air enchanté. Je me rassurai aussitôt en voyant la fille. Certes, elle était très belle (comme toute personne de notre espèce) mais exagérément moins que moi. Aucune chance que mon vampire ne tombe amoureux d'elle, non mais. De toute façon, qui aurait osé essayer de me le voler ? Comme j'étais la plus froide et la plus fermée des Cullen, j'étais également celle qui intimidait le plus. Les filles n'osaient pas regarder Emmett du coin de l'œil, ou sinon, elle se récoltait un grognement sourd et animal qui leur faisait mouiller la culotte.  
Ensuite, un autre détail me poigna et me rassura aussi d'un coup, la fille tenait étroitement la main du grand blond à côté d'elle. Un couple ? Cela me surprit. Ils étaient tellement l'opposés de l'autre !  
La fille était petite et menue, d'apparence fragile, enthousiaste et très ouverte. Très souriante même, presque agaçant. Elle arborait des cheveux foncés, assez courts, et me faisait plus penser à un porc-épic qu'autre chose.

Edward me lança un regard noir. Oops.  
Bon, ok, elle était mignonne. Et son amoureux regardait tendrement cette petite personne… qui ressemblait à un lutin, ou un elfe. Voilà, j'avais mis le doigt dessus. Pas un porc-épic (enfin si, les cheveux…) mais à un lutin ! Mon frère soupira.

Lui était tout à fait différent. La dépassant d'une bonne tête, il avait l'air très tendu. Il ne souriait pas du tout et semblait mal à l'aise en notre compagnie. Ses mèches blondes lui barraient la vue, cependant, je vis clairement ses pupilles rouges mortes d'inquiétude.  
Il était inquiet pour sa chérie ! Cela me sauta aux yeux et me fit sourire. J'avais exactement la même mine que lui lorsque je n'étais pas tranquille pour Emmett.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer les cicatrices qui ornaient son visage fermé et dur et la curiosité grimpa en moi. Des milliers de questions me tourmentèrent l'esprit.

J'avais décidé, sur un coup de tête, que lui, j'allais l'apprécier. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un de bien, malgré la froideur de son visage. Sa petite vampire, par contre, allait devoir fournir plus d'effort qu'un grand sourire de dégénérée pour attiser ma gentillesse.  
Carlisle les invita à rentrer et les présentations commencèrent une fois la porte refermée.  
Mon amoureux vint délicieusement me rejoindre avant de m'administrer un violent et gratifiant baiser sur les lèvres alors que le nouveau couple nous regardait avec surprise.  
Très peu gênée, je quittai les lèvres de mon amour avec regret.  
- Ils sont un peu… démonstratifs de leur amour, on va dire, dit Edward en soupirant avant de m'adresser un clin d'œil.  
La fille éclata d'un petit rire cristallin et haussa les épaules, comme pour dire que ce n'était rien.  
- Papa, commença alors mon frère, je te présente Mary Alice Brandon…  
- Juste Alice, dit l'intéressée d'une voix chantante.  
- …et Jasper Whitlock.  
Alice et Jasper. Je regardai les deux individus avec scepticisme.  
La fille me semblait quand même bizarre ! J'avais beau la regarder avec le plus d'indifférence possible, elle me lançait des coups d'œil joyeux et tout sourire ! Elle regardait Carlisle comme un père, Esmé comme une mère, Edward comme un frère… La jalousie commençait sérieusement à me ronger de l'intérieur, il fallait que je me calme.

Edward, qui ne manquait rien de mes états d'âme, me fit signe de me calmer.  
Alice serra chaleureusement la main que Carlisle lui tendait.  
- Bonsoir, je suis Carlisle Cullen et voici le reste de ma famille. Ma femme, Esmé et ma fille, Rosalie.  
Je frissonnai tendrement en entendant mon père nous appeler ainsi. Avec un peu de chance et d'Alzheimer, j'aurais pu penser qu'il était vraiment mon géniteur. Biologique, quoi.  
Je saluai brièvement d'un coup de tête alors que les bras se resserraient autour de moi.  
- Ils ont des choses très intéressantes à vous dire, s'exclama alors ce dernier avec entrain. Moi je propose qu'on se pose dans le salon… et que je regarde Beverly Hills pendant que vous leur racontiez, hein ?*  
J'éclatai de rire alors qu'Emmett s'était déjà matérialisé dans le salon, télécommande en main. Le sifflement de la télévision avait retenti, puis des voix, bruits de talons, des éclats de rire… Mon ange s'était déjà confortablement installé dans notre fauteuil et je ne tardai pas à le rejoindre. Lovée contre son torse, je regardai toute ma petite famille s'installer sur le reste des fauteuils. Edward s'assit sur le rebord du divan partagé avec Carlisle et Esmé, qui faisaient eux face à Alice, seule assise. Jasper était derrière elle, debout, toujours très tendu.  
Je réalisai qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche jusqu'ici.  
- Bon… et bien, premièrement, nous sommes sincèrement désolés de débarquer comme ça dans votre vie. Nous ne voudrions surtout pas vous déranger…  
- Alice, la pria Edward avec un sourire. C'est bon, vas-y.  
Je soulevai un sourcil interrogateur. Il connaissait cette gamine depuis quoi, vingt minutes à tout casser, et c'était déjà devenue sa grande amie ? Sa nouvelle « petite sœur fragile » à protéger ?  
Je me ressaisis aussitôt en me rappelant de la capacité énervante de mon frère et posai un regard peu amène sur le lutin aux cheveux de porc-épic.  
- Il se trouve que j'ai hérité d'un don lors de ma transformation. Je suis… euh… extralucide.  
Le regard de Carlisle s'émerveilla d'un coup.  
- C'est fascinant.  
- Cela veut dire que tu sais voir le futur ? demanda Esmé, curieuse.  
- Oui, s'exclama-t-elle avec modestie. Mais mes visions sont subjectives… elle disparaît à l'instant même ou l'individu a changé de décision. Personne ne peut prédire le futur avec certitude.  
- Et comment ça marche ?  
- Il suffit que je me concentre sur ce que je veux voir et des flashs apparaissent dans ma tête. Généralement, Jasper m'aide à les dessiner. Je rentre dans une espèce de… transe, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire timide. Et, parfois, j'ai des flashs qui s'imposent à moi.  
- Et qu'as-tu vu, alors ? demanda à nouveau Esmé, avec un petit sourire prévoyant.  
Moi aussi, j'avais senti venir le truc à vingt kilomètres.  
- J'ai vu… J'ai vu une place pour Jasper et moi dans votre famille. Parce que nous apprécions la manière dont vous vivez avec le sang animal. J'ai vu des parties de châsse avec Edward. J'ai vu des sorties shopping avec Rosalie…  
Je me tordais. Il était vrai que j'étais une mordue du shopping et j'étais désespérée de n'avoir jamais personne pour m'accompagner. Emmett avait catégoriquement refusé après que Edward lui ait expliqué notre première et unique sortie au centre commercial.  
_Injuste._  
Alice arrêta de parler, l'air cette fois extrêmement gênée. Jasper s'installa à son tour sur le rebord du fauteuil et lui prit la main. Etrangement, quelques secondes plus tard, Alice semblait de nouveau aussi pleine de vie.  
Et étrangement encore, je n'étais plus énervée comme tout à l'heure. Je venais juste de m'en rendre compte. J'étais calme, j'étais bien et reposée et le reste de la conversation m'intéressait. J'intimai Emmett de baisser le son de la télévision alors que Carlisle reprenait la parole :  
- Vous savez, ma femme et moi rêvons d'agrandir notre famille. C'est le mot qui désigne ce que les autres appellent « clan », mais pour nous, c'est bien plus que ça. Nous avons tous lié des liens des très forts et… je crois que rien ne nous ferait plus plaisir que de vous accueillir dans notre humble demeure…  
Alice poussa un tel hurlement de joie suraigu que je sursautai légèrement. Emmett se moqua de moi. Non, mais l'autre là, elle était en train de serrer Carlisle si fort dans ses bras qu'elle allait lui arracher la tête ! A nouveau, je me sentis étrangement plus calme. En un coup.  
Je tournai lentement la tête et vis Jasper tourné vers moi, ses pupilles sanglantes plantées dans les miennes. Il n'avait pas l'air fâché. Juste concentré.  
- Est-ce que tu as un don ? lui demandai-je brusquement.  
Alice arrêta immédiatement ses câlins en veux-tu, en voilà, et tout le monde se tût en regardant Jasper avec curiosité. Ce dernier ne me lâcha pas des yeux.  
- En effet. Je ressens et dompte les émotions des autres. Je peux rendre quelqu'un très calme, comme l'énerver ou le rendre triste. Au choix. Et cela fait dix bonnes minutes que j'essaye de relaxer tout le monde dans cette pièce. Surtout toi, admit-il.  
- C'est vraiment fascinant, répéta Carlisle, l'air songeur. Cela fait des années que je n'ai plus rencontré de vampires à don.  
Alors que Carlisle commençait à question Jasper sur son don, Esmé se leva d'un coup et demanda à Alice si elle n'avait pas envie de voir sa chambre. L'elfe-hérisson semblait aux anges et je pus entendre Edward lui dire qu'il leur prêterait la sienne en attendant qu'on déménage dans une nouvelle ville.

Elle était bien bonne, celle-là ! Est-ce comme cela que tout allait se dérouler, maintenant ? Tout le monde allait être à leurs petits soins, Edward et Emmett verrait en l'extralucide la soeur qu'ils auraient toujours rêvé d'avoir… Mes parents n'allaient plus se sentir à l'idée d'avoir deux nouveaux compagnons – qui, probablement, allaient bientôt prendre le nom Cullen, comme ça, je serais achevée – et voilà qu'on me délaisserait.  
Je ne serais plus « la fille » de la famille, celle qu'on câlinait, celle dont on prenait soin… la petite préférée.  
Alors que je commençais à sérieusement râler en mon fort intérieur, Emmett, MON Emmett se proposa avec Edward et Esmé de faire visiter la maison. Carlisle, lui, accaparait toute l'attention de Jasper et ce dernier sembla bien plus heureux de répondre à ses questions qu'à répondre aux formalités de sa nouvelle vie en communauté avec les Cullen.

Je me retrouvai donc seule en compagnie de mon père et de ce Jasper Whitlock, qui avait clairement ressenti ma haine injustifiée envers sa belle et tendre. Ca ne me gênait pas. Au contraire, qu'ils le sachent ! Ils étaient en train de gâcher ma belle monotonie avec la famille que j'avais…  
- Les Volturi te voudraient absolument, déclara Carlisle.  
- Je n'aime pas leur monarchie. Je suis le seul maître de moi-même et jamais je ne m'abaisserais à être une fois de plus sous les ordres d'un chef.  
Ce jeune homme attisait ma curiosité de manière inconsidérable.  
- C'est bien. Il y a longtemps, je les ai côtoyé. Aro, Caïus et Marcus étaient de très bons amis à moi. Et puis je n'ai plus supporté leur mode de vie cruel et violent et je suis parti.  
- Quel âge avez-vous ? demanda Jasper.  
- Exactement ? Trois cents cinquante ans.  
Jasper parût un instant surpris avant de déclarer :  
- Ca fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas rencontré un ancien… Je n'ai que cent vingt-neuf ans.  
- Que ? glapis-je. Je n'ai que trente-cinq ans !  
- Emmett n'en a que douze, répliqua Carlisle.  
- C'est vrai, dis-je avec un air satisfaite. Je ne suis pas la plus jeune. C'est encore un gosse, lui.  
J'entends Emmett bredouiller quelque chose d'incompréhensible à l'étage.  
- Carlisle ! s'exclama Esmé. Où as-tu fichu ce lit dans ce bazar ?  
- Je reviens.  
Mon père se leva et se volatilisa dans le grenier. Je me rappelais de ce large lit que nous avions démonté une vingtaine d'années plus tôt car il prenait trop de la place dans la chambre d'Esmé et Carlisle. La chambre d'Edward était encore plus petite.

J'étais seule avec Jasper. Ce dernier ne sembla pas très à l'aise en ma compagnie, ce dont je ne lui en voulus pas.  
J'examinai alors secrètement ses cicatrices et me demandai à nouveau d'où elles pouvaient provenir. Il avait toujours une moue triste imprégnée sur ses traits et je me mis à avoir de la compassion pour lui, sans vraiment trop savoir pourquoi.  
Je me rappelai subitement qu'il pouvait ressentir mes émotions et me repris très vite en lâchant la première chose qui me venait à l'esprit :  
- Vous êtes en couple depuis longtemps ?  
- Quatre-vingt dix ans cette année, dit-il en esquissant un faible sourire.  
Wow, pensai-je. Et après tout ce temps, il avait l'air toujours aussi accro à elle. J'imaginai un futur pareil avec Emmett et cela me réconforta.  
- Pas mal, acquiesçai-je.  
- Edward est le seul à ne pas encore avoir trouvé sa moitié.  
Je souris imperceptiblement. Lui aussi craignait qu'on ne lui vole sa Alice.  
- Oui, répondis-je à regret, la solitude de mon frère me faisant plus souffrir depuis que j'avais trouvé Emmett, le laissant en quelque sorte tout seul.  
Jasper haussa les épaules et poussa un petit soupir.  
- Je suis désolé si notre venue t'importune. J'aurais bien continué notre vie en solo, mais Alice était très excitée à l'idée que sa vision se produise, et je ne voulais pas la décevoir. Mais elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle avait de chouettes flashs de toi et elle… comme deux sœurs, elle disait. Je ne sais pas, à toi de voir si tu peux mettre de côté tes préjugés pour nous laisser une chance de faire partie de ta famille.  
Bien que je n'en avais pas le besoin, je clignai bêtement des yeux, un peu interloquée. Qu'étais-je sensée répondre à ça ? Il semblait que comme Edward, Jasper avait la capacité de déchiffrer chaque individu rencontré. C'était le genre de personne pour qui je n'aurais aucun secret.  
Heureusement, mon sauveur arriva, me donnant ainsi une bonne raison de ne pas répondre à sa demande. Mon nounours, Emmett, débarqua dans le salon en me cherchant des yeux.  
- Dis, mon cœur, minauda-t-il en se rapprochant de moi, me prenant par la taille, je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup. Je sais que tu vas être furieuse. Et que tu vas m'envoyer au Diable et tout ça… mais ! En échange de ma demande, je te promets monts et merveilles là !  
Il fit un hochement de tête en direction de l'étage, où se trouvait les chambres à coucher. Je ris face à son air de chien battu avant de me ressaisir. Quelle était donc sa demande ?  
- Continue.  
- Ok. Tu cries pas, hein ?  
- Emmett !  
- Tu vois, tu commences déjà !  
J'ouvris la bouche, prête à exploser évidemment, mais aucun son ne sortit. Je ne voulais pas rentrer dans cette tirade qui allait s'avérer longue et ennuyeuse.  
- Bon, ok, dis-je calmement. Excuse-moi. Dis-moi donc ce que tu veux ?  
Il se racla la gorge.  
- Disons que sans faire exprès, Alice est tombée dans ta garde de robe.  
Je serrai les dents.  
- Laquelle ? dis-je d'une petite voix.  
- Heu… celle qui fait la taille de notre chambre.

Ok, Rose, zen. Pas de panique. Elle n'a rien touché, rien déchiré, rien. Tout était nickel.

- Ok. Et ?  
- Et disons qu'elle a vu ta petite robe verte là…  
- Chanel, Dior ou Louis Féraud ?  
- Heu… celle avec la ceinture…  
Emmett se faisait de plus en plus petit. Tandis que moi, je serrais de plus en plus mes poings.  
- Louis Féraud.  
- Eh bien… Alice avait son t-shirt tout déchiré à l'aisselle et son jean était troué alors heum… comme Edward et moi voyions qu'elle lui plaisait très très fort et bien… heu… on lui a dit qu'elle pouvait l'avoir, hum. En… guise de cadeau de bienvenue de ta part.  
Il esquissa un petit sourire très maladroit.  
J'inspirai une longue bouffée d'air. La crise de nerfs arrivait. Elle n'était pas loin… Mais je me contrôlai. Jasper absent, j'aurais arraché l'oreille de mon amoureux. Mais comme ce n'était pas le cas, je ne fis rien, ne dis rien pendant trente secondes.  
- Très bien, glapis-je. De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Tu lui as déjà donné la robe ! Mais bon, tu as de la chance qu'elle est trop petite pour moi, elle irait mieux sur… Alice.  
Une onde d'apaisement m'envahit et j'entendis Jasper me remercier.  
Je me tournai vers lui et le vis esquisser un petit sourire.

Et voilà, à nouveau, mon petit monde évoluait. Rien ne restait jamais pareil bien longtemps.  
Mais juste une chose, par pitié Dieu, Bouddha ou Allah, qui que ce soit là-haut, je ne veux pas qu'Edward trouve son enquiquineuse d'amoureuse avant les cent prochaines années !

Alors ? Svp, ne DETESTEZ pas Rosalie ! Elle aime pas Alice, ouais, ok, laissez-lui le temps… je sais bien que personne ne peut détester Alice, mais bon, soyez indulgent envers ma Rose *_*


	6. 6 Le jour où je me suis débarasée de lui

_Le jour où je me suis débarrassée de lui_ : et ouiiiiii… Rose se venge dans cet épisode-ci, comme vous l'avez demandé ^^ Ce n'est pas… 'long' (si je peux utiliser ce mot :s) mais avec le travail ces derniers temps j'essaye vraiment de faire de mon mieux *va pleurer*

* * *

Novembre 1951. Les rues de Manhattan étaient tristement vides et lugubres. Les lampadaires grésillaient. Le vent glacial qui avait englouti la ville avait forcés les habitants à se réfugier chez eux devant leurs cheminées. Seuls quelques sans-abri mourraient dehors.

Mais je savais exactement où je devais me rendre.  
Edward marchait à côté de moi, sa main étroitement serrée à la mienne. En lisant mes pensées, il devait savoir à quel point j'étais chamboulée à cet instant précis. Il avait tenu à être là pour m'épauler.

Je serrai les dents. Nous arrivâmes dans le quartier bourgeois de la ville. Les petites villas alignées m'étaient vaguement familières. J'y avais habité.  
J'étais de retour dans mon ancien Enfer personnel. Edward me chuchota de me calmer et de me concentrer sur le but de notre visite. Ce n'était certainement pas pour ressasser de mauvais souvenirs.

Il avait raison. Mon Edward avait toujours raison. Vu le désert de notre route, je lui proposai de courir. Je voulais me débarrasser de ce poids une bonne fois pour toute.  
Il regarda autour de nous et acquiesça.

Mon jour était arrivé. Le vrai responsable de ma transformation allait payer. Celui qui m'avait brisé le cœur, humiliée, celui qui m'était promis pour la vie. Comment avais-je pu songer une seconde à épouser cette pourriture ?  
Royce King II. _Tu vas mourir ce soir._

Finalement, je m'arrêtai de courir devant une villa parmi tant d'autres. Blanche, les volets en bois. Les larges rideaux bordeaux qui ornaient la fenêtre étaient tirés, mais Edward et moi pûmes entendre et sentir la présence de deux individus à l'intérieur.  
La fille m'était totalement étrangère.  
Par contre, l'homme. C'était Royce. Le son de sa voix m'avait échappé avec le temps, mais je sus instinctivement que cet humain était ma proie.  
« Bonne chance » me souffla Edward avec un sourire encourageant.  
Je le remerciai de m'avoir accompagné jusqu'ici. Seule, je n'y serais jamais parvenue.

Je lâchai sa main et montai les premières marches du perron, mes talons claquant (_tac, tac, tac_) sur la pierre. Ma main blanchâtre qui brillait légèrement sous la lumière de la lune fendit gracieusement l'air avant de donner trois coups secs à la porte.

« _Qui est-ce à une heure pareille ?_ » _« Je ne sais pas, bébé…_ » « Tu _as invité tes amis, encore ?!_ » « _Mais non !_ » « _Va ouvrir !_ » « _Vas-y, toi. Je suis pas ton chien, femme !_ »  
Un soupir exaspéré, des bruits de pas, de respiration. Une odeur cuivrée, très peu alléchante.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit. Et heureusement pour moi, je pus cacher ma surprise.  
Vêtue d'une robe grossière d'un rouge très vulgaire, mon amie Grace me toisa au moins cinq secondes avant que ses yeux trop maquillés ne s'écarquillèrent. Elle porta une main à sa bouche et recula d'un air paniqué, n'arrivant sans doute pas à émettre le moindre son à cause du choc.

Et oui, petite conne, je ne suis pas si morte que ça, hein ? Grace était de mes « amies » qui m'enviaient et me détestaient. Elles, mais particulièrement Grace, voulaient être moi sous toutes les coutures. La même beauté, la même garde-robe, le même homme. Et la pire de ces garces avait eu au moins une chose et peut-être pas la meilleure : Royce.

« _C'est qui_ ? » beugla la voix nasillarde de Royce.

J'abandonnai là Grace. Je ne voulais pas la tuer et je ne savais pas trop encore ce que j'allais faire d'elle. Qui la croirait, de toute façon ? Rosalie Hale a été apparemment incinérée en 1947. Ils allaient tous la prendre pour une folle. Bien fait.  
Le salon était toujours au même endroit, la cheminée aussi. Royce aussi, dans la même position qu'autre fois, assis dans le canapé, sirotant son petit whisky. Il puait la pitié avec ses vêtements délabrés.

_Mon Dieu. J'ai faillit épouser ce type._Alors que je sentais un grondement de rage monter dans ma gorge, je m'intimai au calme. Je ne pouvais pas juste simplement le tuer. Il fallait qu'il regrette, qu'il souffre autant que j'avais souffert dans cette ruelle.

Je fis un pas en avant et secoua ma cascade de cheveux blonds.  
- Bonsoir, mon chéri. Je t'ai manqué ?

Royce tourna vivement la tête et fronça les sourcils en me toisant.  
- Qui êtes-v…  
La fin de sa phrase s'étrangla dans un glapissement de chien. La terreur se lut dans son regard alors qu'il devenait d'un pâle cadavérique. Il lâcha son verre qui s'écrasa au sol, répandant son alcool sur le tapis de marque.  
- Tu-tu-tu es… m-m-morte, ce n'est pas po-possible, bégaya-t-il.  
Il ferma plusieurs fois les yeux et les rouvris avec espoir. Il devait sans doute croire que l'alcool lui était encore monté à la tête.

- Morte, moi ? dis-je en le gratifiant d'un regard plus que charmeur.  
De manière délibérée, j'activai mon charme vampirique sur lui. Même terrifié, il n'y résisterait pas, comme aucun humain ne pouvait le faire.  
- Allons, Royce, tu vois bien que je suis là.  
- M-m-mais… Rosalie… Tu…  
- Je quoi ? demandai-je. Tu veux savoir comment j'ai survécu ? Après que toi et tes amis m'aient frappée à mort avant de me violer comme des sales chiens dans la rue ? Tu veux savoir comme j'ai réussi à m'en sortir, mon amour ?  
Royce ne répondit rien. Je voyais les gouttes de sueur perler son front, son haleine imbibée d'alcool se mélangeant dans l'air à la vitesse de sa respiration haletante. Il était tétanisé.

Satisfaite de la frayeur que je lui inspirais, je me mis à le faire tourner en bourrique. Quand je commençais à courir si vite autour de lui, disparaissant et me matérialisant quelques instants sous ses yeux d'humains, il poussa des gémissements terrifiés en se ratatinant en boule par terre.

Il n'était décidément pas drôle.

- Arrête de pleurer, petite ordure.  
Je le pris par le col de sa chemise et le soulevai du sol. Royce valsa dans la pièce et s'écrasa contre le mur du fond avant de tomber comme un tas de chiffon. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de s'en remettre que déjà je l'avais plaqué au mur, prenant sa mâchoire dans ma main.  
Je pouvais la lui casser comme on casse une coquille d'œuf vide. Mais je fis durer mon plaisir en le voyant pleurer au fur et à mesure que je sentais ses os du visage frémir sous mes doigts.

A l'odeur, je sentis qu'Edward m'avait rejoint. Il était appuyé contre la porte et regardait par terre, derrière lui. « _La fille est tombée dans les pommes_ » m'expliqua doucement mon frère.  
Royce poussa de nouveaux gémissements plaintifs en voyant Edward.  
Mais ce dernier n'allait rien faire, il était ma proie.

Ce soir là, une nouvelle facette de ma personnalité s'était dévoilée. Une Rosalie agressive, violente et sanglante. Une Rose sans cœur, sans pitié ni compassion. Un vampire, une tueuse de sang-froid. Je battis et torturai Royce jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au bout. Quand, enfin, je vis que plus aucun retour n'était possible, je le laissai mourrant dans son salon tandis que j'allais dans sa réserve de bouteilles d'alcool. J'en pris une demi-douzaine et versai tout leur contenu sur mon ancien fiancé qui se tordait de douleur, l'alcool lui brûlant les plaies ouvertes. Une dernière fois, je le laissai admirer le monstre que j'étais et lui rappelai qu'il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait.

Edward me tendit une boite d'allumettes.  
J'en pris une, la grattai contre mon épaule de granit et une flamme apparut, illuminant mon sourire. Image qui le hanterait en Enfer.  
- Bye, Royce.  
Je laissai tomber l'allumette et, sans me retourner, je pris la fuite.

Nous déposâmes le corps inconscient de Grace à la lisière de la forêt, à l'abri des flammes qui allaient bientôt se propager dans toute la maison.

Avant d'aller tuer les quatre autres amis de Royce, je me permis un petit moment de plaisir. Edward et moi montâmes sur un haut building à côté du quartier des bourgeois et nous nous assîmes sur le rebord du toit, les pieds balançant dans le vide.  
A deux cent mètres, je voyais mon ancienne villa engloutie par les flammes et la fumée. Je me souvenais encore des hurlements de douleur de Royce.

Oui, il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait.

Ce soir là, j'ai tué les cinq premiers humains de ma vie. Royce, Peter, Dan, Eric et Andy. Et j'en étais plus que fière.  
Ce soir là, j'étais soulagée d'un énorme fardeau.  
Ce soir là, j'avais eu ce que je voulais depuis ma transformation.

Royce était désormais en Enfer et je pouvais enfin aller de l'avant. Des gens pareils n'avaient pas le droit de respirer le même air que moi. Je ne me sentais pas coupable, peut-être avais-je sauvé d'autres filles de mon triste sort ? Peut-être que Vanessa se trouverait un bon gars, maintenant ?

- Oui, avait dit Edward avec l'ombre d'un sourire, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin, lorsque j'ai serré Esmé dans mes bras, que j'ai réalisé pour la première fois que je devais bien une chose à cette enflure de Royce King : j'avais enfin trouvé la famille qui m'était destinée, aussi cher soit le prix à payer…

* * *

Et voilà un nouvel OS ! Je sais, vous vous attendiez à ce que ce soit plus long, mais je n'ai rien réussi à dire de plus là dedans, Royce ne méritait pas de longs discours hein ? *_* une mort sèche, brutale et violente… Parce que Rose reste Rose. J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu :) N'oubliez pas de me donner vos envies ou idées d'OS ;)


End file.
